Moved On?
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Rachel got off the plane, but ended it with Ross soon after, the reasons of which leave him confused and hurt. he starts a new relationship, and Rachel wonders whether she made the right choice. Will they resolve things, or does Ross finally want to get over Rachel by taking a few drastic steps to move on? Lobsters. Sequel to my last story: 'End Of The line'. Real Chapter 1 now up!
1. Chapter 1: A 'Poem Prologue'

**So, I got bored of not writing, and decided to start on something new. **

**Here, is just a 70 word poem, that explains what the story is going to be about. (Love :L)**

**It's season '11'. Rachel got off the plane, but ended it with Ross, the reasons of which leave him confused and hurt, he starts a relationship with a new woman, and Rachel realizes that maybe she didn't make the best decision when leaving him! Will they resolve things, or does Ross ****_finally_**** want to get over Rachel by taking a few drastic measures. **

**Updates as many times as I can, chapters are to be 1500-3000 words each, making the story longer than my previous! **

* * *

'**_Pouring from within,_**

**_Wearing his heart on his sleeve,_**

**_You took him, and threw him aside._**

**_Love hurts you differently to any other pain._**

**_Gets under your thin pale_**

**_Skin._**

**_She'll slither, hiss, and writhe_**

**_But she so easily takes pride,_**

**_And in taking your soul, she does thrive._**

**_Stand, and smile, break the could grey clouds, _**

**_For one thing she weakens from,_**

**_Is the opposite of your frown.'_**

Rachel looked up from the screen, and covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2:So That's how It Ends?

**Ok, back to good old Ross and Rachel, fighting. Again. **

**So, this is a sequel to my last story, 'The End Of The Line.' It's going to contain some references back to that story, so If you haven't read it, you can if you want too, doesn't matter if you don't though, won't make a ****_huge _****impact on the story. :3 This chapter, for all intent and purpose, ****_is_** **Chapter 1. Enjoy! **

**Please review! Means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

_'I'm never letting you go again.'_

To Ross, they had like wedding vows. He tried everything he could to make the words he said become a reality. But somewhere, and somehow, it had become a train wreck.

Rachel and he had spent the previous night in a loving embrace, and she had affirmed her love through multiple outlets, and all of them had made Ross fall for her even harder than ever. He remembered her cooing in his ear, smiling at his insecurity, and making passionate love after a deep talk about their future together. And yet, by the time Ross had awoken, she was gone, and all that remained, in her moulded half of the mattress, was a note.

He had remembered waking up, rolling over and whispering soft nothings in to an empty pillows ear. He remembered the first realization that his true love was really gone, he had thought back 7 years ago when he had tried to commit suicide, that had ended up leaving him and Rachel engaged, which she also decided against, it seemed that whenever something incredible happened between them, the God's of fate were to tear them apart. And now that those first emotions of being alone had passed, he had only crushing sadness weighing upon his shoulders; he had lost his Lobster, again.

He looked back down at the note, which contained a mixture of his tears, and what he assumed to be Rachel's as well. However much it pained him, he forced himself to scan it again, and crazily trying to falsely decipher something he already understood, in futile attempts to give himself hope. He read:

'_Ross, last night was incredible, talking about our future in each other's arms fit together so perfectly, but somewhere deep inside, I know that I'm not ready for this again. I know that I said that the perfect way to say goodbye had been the night before I was to leave for Paris. I was wrong, Ross. Last night was. By the time you read this, I'll be at my mom's. She always said that getting off of that plane was the worst decision I'd ever made; I never thought she'd been so wrong. Turns out I was the one that was wrong. Emma's coming with me; I've told her a cover up story until I can think of a way of telling her the truth. I don't know when you can see her again, I'm sorry._

Ross looked up, he choked back tears, although he'd read the note multiple times, he was transfixed by the last few lines, and was unable to stop reading, however much he prayed to his common sense to stop this needless torture.

_Ross, I can't ever do this, us, again. These last three days have been amazing, but I've changed, I want different things from a relationship now. You can't give those to me Ross, if there was any chance you could've, I would still be lying next to you. I pray that you're mature enough to understand my hasty decision, and wish me nothing but happiness in my future romances, just as I wish you happiness and fulfilment in yours. I'll be back for my things in a few days, I recommend you not being there, for your sake._

_Rachel. _

Ross placed the note gently on the table, and proceeded to bury his head in his hands and cry heavily. He'd let her go, and once again, she'd made it all his fault again. On top of this, he'd almost forbidden him to see his own daughter. That didn't matter to him at the moment, just getting through the night would be an accomplishment in his state. Ross tried to stand, a wave of nausea crashed over him and he fell to the floor, Ross had neither the strength nor the willpower to heave his body up of the cold ground, and so he lay there sobbing into the night, alone.

__ _*Two days later* _*Rachel PoV*__

Rachel sat up and yawned. She looked over to her side where Emma was sleeping, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked over to her phone, and its screen was flashing. She looked at the little name next to the virtual envelope and gasped, it was Ross. Thoughts crossed her mind.

_'Is he going to fight for me?' 'Will he demand to see me and sweep me off of my feet, never letting me go?' _ The thought _'Is Ross ok?' _ All but completely alluded Rachel, and not once did she give any regard for his wellbeing until she had finished reading the E-mail.

_'Rachel, if this is truly how you feel, then there is no point in me fighting for us. Although it kills me inside to know that we're truly over in your head, we never will be in mine. Until I can find someone that can fill the massive void you've left in my life over the years. I wish you luck in all your endeavours, and although I can't stand to be around them, I hope one day maybe we can return to speaking grounds._

_I'll pack your things for you, you can collect them in fourteen days from now, I'll be in, as I'm on holiday from work; but don't worry, I'll put all your stuff by the door, I'll be in my bedroom, just use your key, and then leave it on my coffee table. I'd also like to have Emma for that weekend, so E-Mail me a reply about that._

'That's it?' She thought to herself. 'No anger, no aggression, not even one use of I love you?!' She read on.

_My heart has been broken in the last ten years more than I can remember, _

_'_There it is!' She thought to herself 'Bingo.'

_'I will never stop loving you Rachel Green for as long as I live, but I guess it's time for me to move on too. Goodbye.' _

She saw an attachment on the E-Mail and opened it.

What was inside the attachment had shocked her; she'd always known that Ross was a romantic man that enjoyed serenading his girlfriend's with kind words and sweet praise. But this was not a prose of praise or of his confession of his undying love to Rachel. But what _was _inside crushed her. To see him pour out his emotions so honestly made Rachel's eyes well with tears. She slowly took her thumb and rolled it around on the ball on the keypad to scroll through the sad words sent to her.

'**_Pouring from within, _**

**_wearing his heart on his sleeve. You took him, and threw him aside. Love destroys you differently to any other pain. Gets under your weak pale Skin._**

**_She'll slither, hiss, and writhe but she so easily takes pride, In taking your soul from you, she does thrive._**

**_But here we may stand, and smile, break the cold grey clouds, for one thing she weakens from, Is the opposite of a frown.'_**

Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek and a brushed away a lone strand of hair from her face. She remembered a time, just a few days ago, than whenever she'd been this way; it would've been Ross that wiped away the tears.

'_No, Rachel, come on. You left him, you can't be upset, and you brought this upon yourself. Stop thinking about him. Think about why you left him.' _

She pondered this for a moment, before becoming angry at herself.

'_Why did I let him go?! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me!' _

Rachel looked up from the screen and gasped.

_ *Ross' PoV*_

Ross lay in his bed shivering. He hadn't eaten, hadn't changed. All he'd managed to do since Rachel had left was crawl from the floor to his room. Each of her words written on that piece of paper echoed through his head.

_Worst decision I've ever made. _Ross grimaced.

_Ross, I can't ever do this, us, again. _He held his stomach.

_I recommend you not being there, for your sake. _Ross felt another was of nauseating sickness radiate throughout his body. He gritted his teeth and waited for it to pass.

He remembered waking up when it was still dark, to see Rachel getting up, he'd rolled over to make sure she was ok; She'd smiled at his concern, and after kissing him said she was just going to the toilet. She never came back. He should've gotten up, made coffee, done something. He had never been one to go back to sleep once he had awoken.

_'No' _He'd thought to himself.

'_She left me, I couldn't have stopped her. She had made up her mind; if I'd tried fighting for us it would've only made things worse.' _Ross forced himself to stand. He worked his way around the room, collecting all of Rachel's possessions from his apartment, even though she'd brought very few with her. He placed them in a small brown box and wrote 'Rachel' in black ink on the side. Although it only took one box to hold all of Rachel's possessions, Ross reached from under his bed and withdrew an old shoebox, it'd been filthy, and it was a long time since he'd looked inside, with a quick blow over, the majority of the dust fled from the box. As he opened it, a lone tear worked its way into the corner of Ross' eye; he shifted through the things in the container, picking up photos and smiling a broken smile. One was of the first Christmas he'd spent with Rachel as his girlfriend; they had been at his parents, they had sat hand in hand on the couch while everyone else crowded around to fit in to the picture. Another was of them on a walk in the snow, Rachel had a few scattered snowflakes in her hair and on her hat, and Ross was covered in snow from where she had dropped a snowball on his head mid-kiss; the photo had been taken just a moment after, but like in all the other photos of them, they were both smiling or laughing, hand in hand. The two of the together, inseparable.

He placed both boxes near his door, and decided to go out; he had to be away from a place so orientated around Rachel and Emma. He decided to head towards the bar that had drove a rift between Rachel and he the first time around.

As he closed the door behind him, he didn't look back.

* * *

**See you all in a few days for chapter 2! **


End file.
